


The Green Period

by zombified_queer



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Body Horror, Implied Sexual Content, Metaphors, Other, Poetry, queer sexuality, self-shipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 13:43:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20694512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombified_queer/pseuds/zombified_queer
Summary: Seventeen poems of worship & reverence forDoctorBoris Habit.





	The Green Period




End file.
